1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction technology, and, more specifically, it deals with apparatuses for making holes in soil by expansion rolling. Such apparatuses may be used for underground soil compaction and also for forming cast-in-place piles, for trenchless construction of pipelines, for the construction of footings for power transmission lines supports, and the like.